


Things, Important

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asphyxiation, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki has some news for Ayato</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things, Important

Ayato was laying on his bed, his eyes drooping as sleep threatened to take him. He was grateful, it had been awhile since he had had a quiet moment to actually rest. He closed his eyes and hummed contently.

The door to his room was flung open, bouncing off the wall with a loud crack. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, his kagune pricking at his shoulder blades as it prepared to break through his flesh.

Naki sauntered into the room. Ayato growled irritably, staring daggers at Naki.

“The fuck do you want? I was trying to sleep.”

Naki looked at him, his eyes shining. “I heard you lost your sister. I know what it’s like man, to lose someone close to you.” Tears fell from Naki’s eyes unashamedly.

Ayato shot up from the bed. “Touka’s dead?”

Before Naki could answer, Ayato lunged at him and shook him by the shoulders. “Who told you she was dead?”

He didn’t bother to keep the sharp edge out of his voice, at this moment not caring about anything other than the matter at hand.

Naki’s voice was thick with tears. “I heard some of the guys talkin’.”

Ayato exhaled impatiently, breathing heavily through his nose. “What were their exact words, Naki?”

“Th-they said she might as well be dead to you.”

Ayato froze for a second, letting Naki’s words sink in. His hands fell to his sides and he turned around.

“Get the fuck out.” His voice tired and hollow.

Naki grabbed his wrist. “I’m not leaving you, man! Your sister just died and-”

Naki’s words were cut off as Ayato spun around and grabbed his throat. He was squeezing it harder than he probably should, but he didn’t really care, he just needed Naki to shut up for a damned second.

“Listen to me Naki. I’m only going to say it one more time. Get. The fuck. _Out_.”

He released Naki and went to his bed, flopping down on his back. Ayato covered his eyes with his forearm, listening to him snivelling and catching his breath.

Ayato could feel his frustration building, but right before he was near his breaking point, he heard shuffling feet and his door click closed. He sighed, more tired than he could ever remember.

He heard footsteps inside his room.

He flung his arm from his eyes but before he could say anything, Naki had thrown himself on him, knocking the air out of him. Naki’s head was pressed against his stomach and his hands were clinging to the fabric. Ayato tried to sit up and pull him off but Naki was snugly between his legs and holding tight.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” He snarled, grabbing a handful of Naki’s hair and forcing his head up. Naki’s face was contorted with pain, but Ayato was fairly sure it wasn’t from the hair pulling.

“Y- You don’t have to be strong for me.” He sobbed.

“I’m not, you fucking idiot.” Ayato seethed. “It was an _expression_. My sister isn’t dead.”

Naki blinked a few times, his lashes wet and dark from his tears.

“But they said-”

“They said she might as _well_ be dead, and she might as well be, for all I care.”

Naki’s face changed in an instant, his eyes suddenly growing dark. He was sitting on top of Ayato before he knew it, grabbing his arms and slamming them down.

“Why would you say that? She’s your sister!”

His bottom lip was quivering and hot tears fell onto Ayato’s face. He was too stunned to resist.

“You should be happy you still have someone close to you. People like you…”

His words were lost in his rage. He bared his teeth.

Ayato wriggled a hand free and wrestled Naki, until he was the one on top. Naki grunted in surprise as he was thrown onto his back. Ayato pinned his arms and stared down at him.

“Don’t compare our situations, you idiot.”

Naki’s eyes glared angrily up at him, but his expression was wavering. Ayato sighed.

“What do you want me to say? Do you want me to take it back? Because I won’t.”

Naki growled and tried to throw him off, but Ayato held tight.

He released one of Naki’s hands and brought it to his throat. He squeezed it just enough so that Naki would feel threatened. He could feel his shoulder blades prickling again, and he could hear cloth ripping underneath Naki as his kagune began to come out. He tightened his grip on Naki’s throat, making Naki’s breath come out in a wheeze.

“Don’t you _dare_.”

Naki grimaced, his free hand clawing at Ayato’s shoulder.

“P-pervert.” He managed.

“What the fuck are you talking about now, you dumbass?” Ayato spat.

Naki’s face was flushed and his eyes were fluttering closed. Ayato loosened his grip, but only slightly. Naki’s swallowed the air he could manage gratefully.

“You’re….hard.” He wheezed, his voice hoarse.

Ayato released his throat as if touching his skin had burned him.

Naki was gasping in air greedily, tears still in his eyes. “Pervert. You were trying to take advantage of me.” He coughed and looked up at Ayato.

Ayato could feel his face burning hot because he hadn’t even realized that at some point, he had gotten an erection, which was now snugly pressed against Naki’s lower stomach. Naki’s voice was still rough and it sounded like it hurt to talk.

“Did you like it that much you pervert? Choking me?”

Ayato growled low in his throat and lunged for Naki’s neck again.

“Why? Do you want me to do it again? Because I will.”

He planned on adding something like “and this time I won’t stop” but Naki’s eyes were half lidded, and he tilted his head back further into the bed for easier access to his throat.

“Do it.”

Ayato was confused by the turn of events, but that raspy command seemed to make his body act on it’s own.

He applied pressure slowly, listening as Naki’s breathing became thin and labored. Naki’s hips were moving under him, and Ayato could feel that he was also hard.

Ayato released the pressure and Naki gasped in air. Ayato rocked his hips into Naki, making both of them moan. Ayato grabbed a handful of Naki’s hair and pulled his head to the side.

“Who’s the pervert now?” He whispered into the exposed ear.

Ayato tightened his grip around his throat once again, grinding his hips into Naki hard. Naki let out a choked cry and tears were spilling from his eyes again. Without thinking, Ayato’s tongue ran across a wet track on his face.

“I bet you want me to touch your cock, dont you, you fucking pervert.” Ayato whispered, rubbing his ass against Naki’s erection.

“Y-yeah.”

Ayato rocked his hips into him a few more times before unfastening both of their pants. Naki groaned when Ayato pulled him out of his underwear. He pumped him roughly a few times, pleased at the choked sob Naki gave. Naki was both longer and thicker than him, and he was disgusted at himself for thinking how hot it looked to see his own familiar cock pressed against this new one. He couldn’t close his hand completely around both of them at the same time, but he managed to get a decent enough grip on them so that he could pump them at the same time.

Naki was loud beneath him, moaning lewdly with every stroke, the tears still wet on his face.

Ayato felt his lower stomach growing warmer and warmer, he knew his orgasm was close.

With his free hand, he grabbed Naki’s throat again, squeezing it tight, cutting off his moans to small gasping noises. He pumped their cocks fast and tight, rocking his hips to create even more friction. Ayato felt Naki’s body tense as cum shot across his chest and dribbled down his knuckles. He released Naki’s throat and came too, both of them gasping and moaning.

Ayato collapsed beside Naki, his eyes heavy and his limbs weak.

He was silently grateful that Naki was the one covered in cum and not him, because he was so damned tired he didn’t think he could get out of bed to clean himself.

“I’m going to sleep.” He said in a flat tone. “Clean yourself up and get out.”

He closed his eyes and felt the bed shift as Naki got up.

Ayato was nearly asleep when the door finally opened. Naki’s voice came from the other side of the room.

“I’m glad your sister’s ok.”

Ayato didn’t respond but as the door clicked shut and sleep overtook him, he couldn’t help but think how much he agreed.


End file.
